In a Tight Spot
by Kintoki Kin
Summary: Both Gilbert and Ludwig are soldiers, and all's fine and dandy. But after Feliciana entered their life, they found out that they needed more money (To buy pastas and all). Well now, the job that can make him lots of money is to be the Prince's 2nd personal guard. Sounds easy, yeah right. The others are a pain in the ass. AU, Yaoi. PruHun, PruEng, PruRus, UsUK, GerfemIta


_**In a Tight Spot**_

**Rating: T - M**

**Pairing: PruEng (may branch to another pairing), UsUK, GerIta, etc.**

**Summary: ****Gilbert is in a tight spot.**

** The prince that he is supposed to guard may have feelings for him, and another prince from another country also got his eyes on him.**

** To make it even worse, his partner/comrade that also guards the prince is jealous.**

** But everyone have forgotten one thing; Gilbert already has a girlfriend!**

**Warning: Yaoi.**

* * *

><p>Apparently, my cousin thought it was fucking funny to delete my fic. So here's the re upload.<p>

I do not own Hetalia! I do not own the cover, credits to the maker. I own the plot, even though I got it after reading multiple other fics. Credits for it! I also do not own the cover pic, but its ficking awesome!

Hope you enjoy, and make sure to review! I need your opinion!

* * *

><p>"West!" An Albino stood in front of a muscular blonde sitting on one of the chairs in the barracks, polishing his sword.<p>

"Hmm?" The so called 'West' raised his head towards the caller.

"Did you hear about what happened in the morning!?" The albino's red eyes sparkled, caused by the lamp on the wall.

"Of course, Bruder. It took place in the market. Things happen in a place like that spreads fast."

"Good! Now, I've heard from the other guys that the King will be choosing an extra guard to protect the prince!"

"So? You're not gonna force me into it, are you?"

"Nah, just working as a soldier already made Feli afraid that something is going to happen to you. She'll get an heart attack finding out that you'll be guarding the prince 24 hours and may be in greater danger than your usual job." Gilbert explained, and Ludwig was internally relieved.

"So you'll be aiming for the job?" Ludwig raised one of his brows.

"Of course!" Gilbert flashed his sparkling neat teeth.

"What makes you think you'll be able to get it?"

"Aww, West! Don't rain on my parade! But no, I'm sure the king is going to make a competition to find out who is the strongest soldier!"

"Let's hope so."

*Flashback to explain what happened*

The prince was strolling by the market, accompanied by his loyal personal guard, Alfred F. Jones. They were strolling early in the morning to see the owners set up their shops, clean around, organize it and etc. They did this regularly, so the people around there isn't really surprised. Merely flashing a smile to the prince, while some girls offer flower rings, crowns, homemade items. They didn't feel offended when the guard needs to check out the items given first, making sure it isn't dangerous.

However today was special. When the prince was strolling like usual, someone ran up to him and tried to jab the prince's neck with a poisoned dagger. Luckily, the guard managed to block the attacker and pinned him to the ground, while the watchers call for soldiers to help the guard.

And since the King was protective to his son, he decided to find another skilled guard to ensure the life of the prince.

*Finish Flashback*

"Do you think you'll be able to be the strongest?"

"West, do you want us to be rich or not? We clearly need more money than usual because your girlfriend always cooks a pot full of pasta and shares it with the neighbors. We live in a busy district, imagine how many people lives there and how much money does it takes to buy enough pasta for everyone!?"

"I agree, b-"

"Just shut up, and just believe in your older Bruder, okay? Help me train or something, not make me depressed!"

"Fine..."

"Okay! Now let's train!"

"It's already dark, Bruder! Feliciana will be worried!"

"Aww, since when are you afraid of her? I'll explain it to her later, don't get your boxers in a twist!" Gilbert dragged Ludwig out from the barrack to the training field, to train their skills, agility, style, and many more.

* * *

><p>~Time skip~!<p>

"Ve! Why are you so late today!? Did you get hurt somewhere? Did you get punished? Did you get attacked or in some kind of trouble!? Ve!" Feliciana panicked, checking Gilbert and Ludwig all over the place.

"None of those, Feli~! We're just training, so that we'll be the best soldier among the other soldiers!" Gilbert patted Feli's head softly.

"Ve~! That sounds great! Did you succeed?"

"Of course, Feli! So don't worry! Now what's for dinner?"

"Ve! Today, I cooked spaghetti! Oh, and sister Eliza came this afternoon!"

"Oh, Lizzy came?"

"Ve! She said something about wanting Gilbert to pay for the bet. She told me something about those boys that she knew finally paired up with someone else!" Feli claimed innocently.

"What, those dense guys finally got together!? Wow..."

*Cough, cough*

"Ve! Is there something wrong with you, Luddy?"

"No, nothing. I just want to tell you I'm going to take bath now. So that you won't panic about me disappearing..."

"Okay! So Gilly, do you want to eat dinner first?"

"Of course!" Gilbert chuckled, before heading to the kitchen to eat dinner.

And a day past...before shizz hits the fan. (JK or maybe not ;))

* * *

><p>Yo! Hello, I decided to post anotherrr fic! A plot bunny past by, and I decided to be Alice, by chasing it! I'm the author of The Bet fic ! (PruEng). I also got another idea passing by, so look answer the poll on my profile! And FYI, Feli decided to call Lizzy sister, because Lizzy acts like a sister to her and asks Feli to call her that.<p>

So see you...next week or less perhaps?


End file.
